What I Would Not Give
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: Merlin loses his memory. Not a new plot but I wanted a shot. Merlin is in danger and now has to depend on people he has never met. Well, he can't remember meeting them. Disclaimer : I do not own Merlin.
1. Just Meant To Be A Normal Day

Merlin groaned as a thumping headache blossomed right on his forehead. He heard quick movement and felt whatever he was lying on shift.

He forced his eyes open to see six faces appear before him. He groaned once again as the sunlight bounced of their armor and into his eyes. He quickly closed them.

"Merlin?" a male voice asked.

Merlin forced his eyes open again.

"Wh-?" he started to ask but a sudden pain ripped through his throat and he started to violently cough.

He felt his head being lifted and water poured softly down his throat.

He coughed some of it back up before he was place back down as carefully as a glass bowl liable to break at the wrong touch.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice still croaking.

"There was an attack. Bandit upon bandit came crashing into our campsite and you were thrown into a tree by two of them" explained the blonde knight.

"I was?" asked Merlin.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, I should've protected you better" the man replied bitterly.

"Why would you protect me?" asked Merlin.

"What do you mean?" asked the Knight with the hair.

"Why protect me when you do not even know me?" asked Merlin.

"What d- of course we know you Merlin, your pretty hard to forget" replied a tanned Knight.

"Merlin," said Merlin, "who's Merlin?"


	2. The Wrath Of A Worried Gaius

"Your Merlin" said Gwaine from where he sat at the side of Merlin.

"I am?" asked Merlin.

"Sire, I think we should get him back to Camelot" said Leon.

"Yes, I agree" Arthur stood, threw Merlin a worried look and went with Elyan to get the horses.

When they had returned, they found Gwaine and Leon helping Merlin stand.

"I think he may have to ride with someone" smiled Percival.

"I'll take him" said Arthur as he climbed on his horse. Merlin, having getting some help by Gwaine and Percival, found himself behind Arthur, and he immediately wrapped his arms around his metal stomach to stop falling off.

Arthur waited for everyone to get on their horses and then took off, Leon guiding Merlin's horse.

* * *

Gaius and Gwen knew there was something wrong when Arthur and the other rode on with Merlin clinging onto Arthur.

"Sire, what is going?" asked Gaius as he helped Merlin down from his horse.

"He" Arthur pointed to his manservant "has no idea who he is. He bumped his head on a tree."

"I do so know who I am. My name is Merlin" said Merlin while being prodded by Gaius right in the courtyard.

"And how do you know that?" asked Gwaine.

"You told me" said Merlin.

"Do you know anyone here?" asked Gaius, getting his ward to face him.

"Nope, these lot haven't even introduced themselves so I am very confused, I wake up, people tell me my name is Merlin then lift me up, put me on a horse, and basically ignore me until I got attacked by you with your evil fingers" said Merlin.

"I think we should take him inside" suggested Gwen.

"Yes, come along Merlin" said Gaius.

"No, why should I?" asked Merlin.

Gaius raised one of his eyebrows.

"Right after you sir" said Merlin.

"Sire, you can and come see Merlin in an hour, by then I should have figured out the problem" said Gaius and he and his ward left.

Arthur chuckled as he made his way to his chambers.

Even with no memory, Merlin is still scared of Gaius' eyebrow.


	3. It's Been A Week

Merlin sat in Gaius chambers. It had been a week since he had been brought back and he had been introduced to everyone.

He still could not believe that he had ridden the same horse as the King of Camelot.

"Merlin, are you okay?" asked Gaius.

"Nothing" answered Merlin.

A week he had been in Camelot. A week since he had been banned from leaving the physicians.

He was slowly starting to remember small things. Like how Gaius liked his broth and where he had hide his mother's bracelet.

"Gaius, when can I leave?" asked Merlin.

"I don't know, my boy" said Gaius.

It has also been a week since Merlin had used his magic.


	4. Surprises - Surprises Everyone

Gaius made sure that Merlin was fast asleep, and to be sure drugged him.

Then he went to find Arthur, finding him in his room, pacing.

"Sire" said Gaius as he walked into the room.

"Gaius? Is Merlin okay?" asked Arthur, stopping his pacing to look at the elderly physician.

"Yes, but there is something I need to tell you" said Gaius.

"What?" asked Arthur.

"It's about Merlin" said Gaius.

"He has magic?" smiled Arthur.

"Yes ... wait ... what?" asked Gaius.

"I know, found out two weeks ago. Seems that the amount of knocking to my head has made me immune saw him greet a unicorn, after killing a creature I cannot even mind the name off" said Arthur.

"Why haven't you told him?" asked Gaius.

"Scared he ran away from me. So I've been dropping hints that I like magic now" smiled Arthur.

Gaius thought for a moment: "Fair enough."

"Now, can I hear about what he has done, or name a few?" asked Arthur and both men got comfortable at the table.

* * *

Arthur stood at the Round Table, each of his Knights sitting down in their respected seats, the ones from so long ago.

"Anyway, Merlin has magic" started Arthur.

Gwen gasped and covered her mouth. The alcohol Gwaine was drinking was spat all over Percival, who was just sitting there wide eyed. Lancelot ducked his head and Elyan had a wide mouth.

"Anyway, that is all" said Arthur.

"Seriously?" asked Gwaine. Arthur nodded .

"Your telling us that little Merlin has something that is completely against the law and your saying that is all" said Gwaine.

"Yep, I found out ages ago" said Arthur.

"Your not going to do anything about it?" asked Gwen.

"Nope, and he can't even remember his magic so we need to keep an eye out for that, against the others" said Arthur.

"Others?" asked Elyan.

"Easy, my father's men" said Arthur.

* * *

The next day, Arthur walked into Gaius' chambers.

Merlin was sitting at the table, staring at a bowl.

"Merlin?" whispered Arthur.

"Yeah?" asked Merlin, still staring at the bowl.

"Gaius said we could take you out" smiled Arthur.

"We?" asked Merlin, finally turning to look at Arthur.

"Myself and the other knights" said Arthur.

"Oh ... er ... okay"said Merlin and he got up to follow Merlin.

* * *

An hour later, they were halfway through the wood when Merlin felt something in the bottom of his stomach and he sensed he had to go right.

He suddenly turned his horse right and galloped through the wood until he had reached a clearing, he could the others yell and chase after him.

Merlin dismounted and walked forward a bit.

The others followed him, when Arthur got to him, he eyed Merlin to see if he had hurt himself.

"Wow" whispered Gwaine and Arthur turned to where he was looking.

The Great Dragon landed just in front of them.

All the Knights and Merlin were staring at them with their mouths wide open.

Arthur nodded at the dragon.

"May I put him to sleep?" asked the Dragon to Arthur.

"Sure" said Arthur and the Dragon breathed a golden dust over Merlin.

Merlin fell to the ground, Arthur only catching him only in time.

"Now, let's get down to business" said the Great Dragon.


	5. Ten Years Old?

"Merlin did not lose his memory to banging his head, Morgana cast an enchantment on any magical being within a five miles" said the Great Dragon.

"So, there's people wandering around with no memory?" asked Gwaine.

"No, just animals, she cast the spells for creatures of the old religion" said the Great Dragon.

"So there are animals running around, with no memory" said Arthur.

"Yes, but they can adapt" said the Great Dragon.

"And Merlin?" asked Leon.

"Is relying on Arthur" said the Great Dragon.

Everyone turned to look at the warlock lying asleep on the ground.

"How am I helping him?" asked Arthur.

"Well, he believes himself to be nine. The longer he is with you, the more his memory comes back" said the Great Dragon.

* * *

Four hours later Merlin woke up with one hell of a headache.

Once the Great Dragon had left, Arthur had lifted Merlin up and they made their way to an area and set up camp.

"Ah, did you have a nice nap?" asked Gwaine. Merlin glared at him.

"Your funny" said Merlin as he slowly sat up.

"Well, are you okay?" asked Gwaine.

"Sore head" replied Merlin.

"Do you remember anything?" asked Gwaine.

"Erm, well my name is Merlin, my mother is Hunith and I am ten years old" said Merlin.


	6. Questions

"So, Merlin, who do you live with?" asked Leon.

"Mum" said Merlin.

"Who's your best friend?" asked Gwaine.

"Will" said Merlin.

"What are your dreams?" asked Elyan.

"Don't have any" said Merlin.

"No dreams?" asked Percival.

"To be free?" asked Merlin.

* * *

**And I present to thee and bundle of crap. It's crap. A big pile of crap. Writers block, does anyone have any ideas and I promise to make it better for next weeks. Crap. **


	7. Eyes Of A Boy

Thanks to jessica. .9 for those hints.

* * *

Merlin's POV

I looked around the campsite we were in. The blonde one (Arthur) was issuing orders like a big prat. That's a good word Prat.

Will taught me that. A bully was calling me ... a bad word that Mum said to never ever repeat, and he went right up to him and told him.

"Your a big stinky prat" and we laughed at his face. His reply made us cringe.

"I had a bath only last month"

We went home and washed. Disgusting.

Anyway, I am sitting here. The Knights of that place that could kill me for making someone better are walking. The long haired one was sitting next to me. (Gwaine)

"So, Merlin" he began.

"That's my name" I replied.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Eleven next month" I replied with a big smile.

"So your ten" said a big knight (Percival).

"Yes, I'm a big boy" and the dark knight snorted (Elyan).

"Why aren't you scared?" asked another knight (Leon).

"Because I've been without mum many times" I smiled.

"Really?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, me and Will were kidnapped only last week" I told them.

"How did you get away?" asked Elyan.

"Magically, those kidnappers were idiots, and we were home in time for tea. Mum never knew a thing" I smiled and then laughed at those funny faces adults pull.

I think Mum calls the one their pulling Shock.


	8. Teenagers

ARTHUR POV

We stayed there that night, and in that time Merlin regained up to his fifteenth birthday.

"Merlin, come on, time to move"" Gwaine called to him.

"Go to hell" said Merlin as he crossed his arms and lay back against a tree.

"No, move" said Gwaine.

"Can't make me" taunted Merlin. He stuck out his tongue.

Gwaine growled and grabbed Merlin and slung him over his shoulders.

"Ready Princess!" he called to me.

"Put me down right now you overgrown useless ape of a man!" yelled Merlin but Gwaine just grinned and just carried on walking.

The other knights laughed and followed after him.

Merlin eventually got to heavy to carry, so Gwaine gave him to Percival about six hours ago. He still has him slung over his shoulder.

Merlin eventually got bored of yelling and decided to sleep.

"Wow, who would've thought that Merlin was an angry teenager" said Gwaine.

"What were you like as a teenager?" asked Leon.

"Well, I was working believe it or not, helping my mum with her house before at seventeen I met my love, ale, and left" said Gwaine.

"Well, I was the son of a farmer, so we just worked" said Percival as he walked.

"I was training" said Lancelot, "my father believed I should train every chance I got so got me removed from other duties."

"I was training to be a blacksmith" said Elyan.

"What about you Leon?" asked Gwaine.

"I was a babysitter" said Leon and everyone looked at him. I looked at the ground.

"To whom?"

"Arthur, I was the newbie to the knights and Arthur was around about ten so I had to look after him" said Leon.

"What about you princess?" asked Gwaine.

"Well, spoilt, training, loved, hated, spoilt and earning for my father's love" I told them.

"What happened, this isn't a compliment but your not spoilt anymore" said Gwaine.

"Merlin" said Leon as I said: "I'll take that as a compliment."

"What did Merlin do?" asked Lancelot. No one was told of how we met and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Went up to Arthur bullying a servant, told him to stop and called him an ass" said Leon and everyone burst out laughing.

But when does anything go my way.

**A/N: I am so sorry I have not be able to update. My Computer broke and is still kinda broken, and I also have exams coming up, yippee, so updates might be weird but I like to stick to a schedule so they might be up.**

**Sorry again!**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews, follows and favourite, they make my day!**


	9. Back To Normal

Merlin woke up in Gaius chambers.

His head hurt as if he were crashed into a tree by a dragon.

Not that any dragon would do that to him.

"Ahh, your awake" said a horribly cheery voice.

"What the hell do you want Prat?" asked Merlin as he rubbed his arm against his eye.

"To make sure that you are your proper age" smirked Arthur.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Merlin.

"Well, we had the honor of meeting your ten year old version, which we need to talk about the kidnappings, sixteen year old you, wow what a crabbit you git you were and we gave up, brought you back to Camelot and had Gaius knock you out until we were sure you had all your memories" smirked Arthur as he folded his arms.

"Come again?"asked Merlin.

**The End**


End file.
